Wonder and Wind
by Camelot Emrys
Summary: He laughed as the Wind slowly placed him on the ground. His fingers grazed the barks of the tress as he descended, leaving behind delicate frost patterns. He didn't know how he did it, he just knew he could. He was believed to be alone for all those years, but he never truly was was.


**This is my first story here! This was originally a creative writing assignment for my class that was inspired by Jack's relationship with the wind. I mean, the wind was with him from the very beginning so...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...though I wish I did...**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Wonder and Wind<strong>_

The boy smiled as the Wind flipped him in the air. He couldn't believe this was possible. He laughed as the Wind slowly placed him on the ground. His fingers grazed the barks of the tress as he descended, leaving behind delicate frost patterns. He didn't know how he did it, he just knew he could. As his feet touched the ground, he quickly looked up at the moon. He bit his lip as he waited for a response. None came. He sighed as he pushed himself away from the tree and into the frozen lake. He slid all the way to the middle of the lake and stopped to look back. The ice where he had passed was now decorated with different frost patterns and he smiled as he created a picture of the moon on the ice.

_What is wrong child_, the Wind whispered into his ear.

"I'm lonely…"

_But I'm here,_ responded the Wind as He ruffled the boy's hair with a soft breeze.

"Yes and I'm happy about that but…nobody can see me. I have no friends who I can physically play with," answered Jack sadly. He truly was happy that the Wind was with him. After all, the Wind was there when he was first-born from the lake. There was nothing that the Wind wouldn't do for him. But he still wished he could play with the village children. They all seemed so happy to be in each other's company and he wanted to experience that too.

"I always feel like I'm missing something. As if, there's something I'm forgetting. I don't know what but.." he trailed off, his eyes glazing as he looked at the village. Even from afar, the Jack could see the torches burning on the outside of the houses, signaling the beginning of the night. He could hear the laughter of the children as they chased each other around the main square. He could even hear their parents calling them in, telling them that it was time for bed.

_I have a surprise for you_, whispered the Wind. The Jack's eyes instantly lit up.

"Really? What is it?" he asked excitedly.

_Come along and I'll show you_. With a small yelp, Jack felt himself being lifted by the Wind. He laughed as he flew over the village, his smile widening as he saw the children still playing.

"Where are we going", he asked.

_You'll see_, was the only answer he got. Their flight was only for a few minutes but Jack could see that they had travelled very far. The Wind placed him gently on the snow.

_Listen and tell me what you hear._

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated on the noises around him. He could hear…music?

"Music?" he asked the Wind.

_Yes. It is the Winter solstice today and they are celebrating_.

"Is it an important date for me?" he asked.

_Yes. It is the day you were born and it is the day I have chosen to give you a gift._ Jack was surprised. The Wind was giving him a gift? That was unheard of. The Wind had told him many years ago that it offered gifts to no one. Other season spirits could control the Wind but they treated him as if he were their servant.

The Wind was powerful and old, never to be controlled.

The Wind seemed to know what his thoughts were as he whispered, _You are Special so you deserve a gift. Watch the snow._ Jack watched as the wind blew all the snowflakes around him. The music that he had faintly heard before seemed to grow louder and he watched with wonder as the snowflakes began to move along with the music.

_Go_ _ahead and touch the snowflakes my child_, whispered the Wind. The Jack hesitantly lifted his hand and touched a small snowflake in the air. As his finger made contact with the ice, the snowflakes around him began to glow. They flew around him faster and faster until a small _poof_ send them off.

"What happened? Where did they go?" asked Jack as he saw the snowflakes disappearing into the horizon.

_Let's go back to the lake. _That_ is where they have gone._

They made it back to the lake in record time and Jack quickly looked at the center. There was a small bundle of snow in the middle of the lake that hadn't been there when he had left it.

_Go and see my gift_, whispered the Wind. Jack cautiously approached the snow. He gasped as the snow began to move and a figure rose from the snow. It was a girl.

_She is a wind sprite…and she is your new companion. She knows nothing of the world so it is your job to teach her_, whispered the Wind. Jack grinned as he hugged the young sprite.

"We are going to have so much fun!" he whispered to the sprite and was overjoyed when she gave him a large grin, excited for their adventures to come.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it! And remember: reviews are lovely and will help me become a better writer! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
